


Harry, please, go away

by tomoewantsdolls



Series: Drarry Drabble Challenge [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Auror Ron Weasley, Drabble, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Flustered Draco Malfoy, Humor, M/M, Oblivious Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 17:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomoewantsdolls/pseuds/tomoewantsdolls
Summary: Ron's routine meetings with Malfoy are tedious, until the day Harry interrupts them





	Harry, please, go away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the September Drabble Challenge  
Prompt: Unexpected  
Word count: 368
> 
> Thanks to secretlycrazyhummingbird for the beta work!
> 
> (any remaining mistake is my fault and mine alone)

There are only a table and two chairs in the room where Ron meets Malfoy every month. The light comes from a sad little bulb, floating in mid-air, that lights harshly the pointy git’s features. It probably leaves Ron's face in semi-darkness, and he prefers it that way.

The meetings are tedious. Malfoy answers with yes and noes and, in the months Ron has been his assigned Auror, the only change he has seen in his face was when he was so irritated that he snarled at him.

It's the moment when Ron has to check Malfoy's wand, to ensure he hasn't used any of the forbidden spells, when Harry barges in, startling both of them.

"Harry what… ?"

"Ron, I need you to check this."

"Harry, I'm in the middle of…"

"Oh. Hullo, Malfoy. It's just going to be a moment," He says pulling his robes over his head.

Ron can't help but notice as Malfoy's eyes fix themselves on Harry's bare torso. His expression would be comical if he wasn't ogling Ron's friend.

"D’you think I should go and ask a healer?"

Ron's attention goes back to Harry's taut abdomen and he frowns when he notices the ugly gash on it.

"Merlin, Harry. When did that happen?"

Harry turns slightly to put himself in direct light to see the wound more clearly, and Ron raises his eyebrows when he notices Malfoy, shifting on his chair, trying and failing to look surreptitiously at Harry's chest.

"I was hit by a rebounding curse. It didn't seem so bad, but today it itches. And I have another wound on the back," he states turning and hunching his shoulders to flex his muscles and show a slightly less worrisome injury. Ron's certain Malfoy's going to have a heart attack or, at least, auto-combust if the redness on his cheeks and ears are any indication.

"Blimey," Ron mutters.

"You think I should go, then?" Harry asks.

"You definitely should go, right now." Ron states, and maybe they're not talking about the same thing, but he's not going to elaborate. Not now, anyway.

"Ok, see you later, then. Malfoy."

The hopeless git only manages a whimper before Ron's oblivious friend exits the room.


End file.
